


Temptations.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Insemination, Boypussy, Breastfeeding, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Dildos, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Will Graham, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnant Will Graham, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sort Of, Sounding, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease, breast pumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Sometimes Will wishes Hannibal wasn't quite so... well, Hannibal about his punishments.Complete.





	Temptations.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Fucking Machine.
> 
> Pairing: Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham.
> 
> This fully became a small story and I don't know how it happened.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Galas._

_Benefits._

_Dinners._

_Charity Auctions._

_All were deemed glittering balls of temptation, a fact that Hannibal Lecter had reconciled with himself._

That Will, not that he'd ever willingly stray from his husband and Alpha, couldn't help to be intoxicated by the copious amount of attention that was bestowed upon him nor could he fight the undoing of his guard with each sip of expensive champagne that slithered down his throat. The Alpha attention the enticing Omega found nearly impossible to avoid was something that both Will and Hannibal had agreed was unavoidable when they attended the Charity Benefits thrown by Margot or the Auctions Alana organised. Hannibal knows how blurred the boundaries can become for Will, how a simple dance with an Alpha may be _just a dance_ to Will while it means something_ quite different_ to the Alpha.

It had taken a particularly _violent_ incident at one of Margot's infamous Galas that an Alpha had become overly friendly towards Will that the couple had spoken about adjusting some of their well kept rules. The glittering balls of temptation became easier once the rules had been relaxed, it's only when Will is feeling particularly mischievous that Hannibal finds himself at odds with his Omega's behaviour, only when Will _wants_ to be punished do the relaxed rules become broken.

Tonight, Hannibal realises as he watches his mischievous husband play his naughty little games with a sadly clueless Alpha, is one of the nights that the rules will be broken.

Hannibal watches Will without intervention from his spot by the open bar, his champagne in his hand while Will's single malt scotch sits besides him, untouched. All part of Will's game, Hannibal decides as he watches the young Omega toy with the doomed Alpha.

An old rival, of sorts, of Hannibal's that had taken quite a shine to Will from the moment he had laid eyes on him when he had arrived on Hannibal's arm. Hannibal knows that there's a mixture of reasons as to why Will is pushing the boundaries between himself and the rival Alpha along with his rules with Hannibal, but Hannibal knows the driving one is that he is watching Will and Will wants to show off for him.

_Look at me! Look at how desirable I am. Look at me! Look at me! I'm special!_ Like a child vying for their father's attention. Hannibal smirks into his drink, lest Will see.

Hannibal watches and waits, lets Will have his fun toying with the Alpha, flirting as they dance for several songs, whisper while the Alpha holds Will close, his hands move dangerously low to Will's body, threaten to explore too much of what is not his. Will does this and gets away with this all until Hannibal is on the verge of his Rut from just watching his Omega seemingly be enticed by the Alpha, Will rejoins Hannibal at the bar once he's bored of the Alpha, when the Alpha thinks he is in control and makes a move to get Will alone. He returns to Hannibal and Hannibal, with his almost curled back lip and almost red tinged irises, is enough to deter any Alpha.

He looks at Will as he drinks his scotch, his skin flushed pink and eyes sparkling with excitement and arousal, Hannibal can only think to sink his teeth into the precious soft skin of his throat, to claim every inch of Will's soft body. He takes Will away when he realises he won't be able to keep from acting on his impulses.

They barely make it into the back of their awaiting car before Hannibal is ripping at the sparkling gown adorning Will's body. The divide up to keep Will and all his beauty hidden from their Beta driver. It surprised neither Hannibal or Will when Hannibal went into his Rut when they arrived home that night, Hannibal kept Will in bed for two weeks after that night, claiming every inch of his body until there was barely any scent of Will left and only Hannibal ingrained into every fibre of Will's being. Will remarked later, when the red haze had lifted and he was allowed to move more than an inch away from Hannibal again, that the Rut had been the longest Hannibal had had without the presence of his Heat, which didn't come that month due to Will having fallen pregnant from Hannibal's Rut.

* * *

Margot had insisted Will and Hannibal attend her latest Charity Gala, as they hadn't attended any public event since Will had given birth to their son Micah several months ago, Hannibal had been unable to refuse Margot's invitation and so they were forced to attend, much to Will's delight.

Will had found himself on the edges of his first Heat after Micah's birth in the week leading up to Margot's Gala, a fact he kept from Hannibal, attending the Gala had been more about Will finding ways of winding Hannibal up more than returning to their social circles, Hannibal realised this shortly after he had seen Will openly begin to flirt and tease a young Alpha, oblivious to who Hannibal is and his reputation, an innocent pawn in Will's chosen game of the evening which amused Hannibal more than stoked the fires of Hannibal's possessive side, much to Will's frustrations when he found himself trapped with an easily tamed Alpha and no husband to watch him. Hannibal intervened when it was an appropriate time for them to leave the Gala.

Will had been expecting at least some sort of scolding from Hannibal upon their departure but he was instead met with amused eyes and a knowing smile as the older Alpha kissed him tenderly and helped him carefully into their awaiting car. Will was left even more frustrated when Hannibal sweetly took him to bed and instead of the love making Will was beginning to crave due to both the overwhelming Alpha scent that radiated from his husband and his oncoming Heat he was met with tender kisses that lead nowhere and found himself tucked up in their bed with their son in his crib a few feet from them.

Will told Hannibal of his oncoming Heat the next day and the appropriate arrangements were made for Micah, he'd be sent away to stay with Alana and Margot so Hannibal and Will could safely go through Will's Heat.

It's a slower Heat to come than the ones Will was used to, due to his pregnancy and his cycle only just becoming regular again, it built slower, the slick thicker and present earlier now than before. It's the first proper day of Will's Heat, where his skin is covered with a thin layer of sweat, his small Omega cock, that had been a glorified second clit during his pregnancy that had remained soft even when aroused during the months Will had grown his baby inside of him, was now fully erect and hard pressing against his pelvis, too small to press against his belly unlike Hannibal's large Alpha cock which would press against his own stomach when erect and presenting his Knot.

Will knows it's the first day he'll actually need Hannibal's cock, the first day that he will be confined to his bed, Will knows because he wakes up to his Omega cock hard, his arse and pussy producing copious amounts of slick that soaked through his boy shorts he had worn to bed. A puddle beneath him that had been made through the night, he whimpers and whines and pulls at Hannibal, who is asleep besides him, until he finally wakes and realises that Will is in his Heat.

This is where Will realises that Hannibal hadn't simply overlooked his punishment when they had returned home from Margot's Gala but had simply decided to wait to punish him. The realisation sends a fresh wave of slick dripping between his thighs and a wave of new butterflies along his belly. Hannibal turns Will onto his back without any words exchanged, they share a brief searing kiss that makes Will brink to the edge of his first orgasm, and suddenly Hannibal pulls away, breaks their kiss before Will can think to sink his fingers in Hannibal's untamed morning hair or throw a shaking thigh over his hip.

He watches Hannibal climb out of their bed and collect Micah from where he still sleeps in his crib and leave their bedroom, Will watches the scene play out with a horrified look plastered to his face. Needy and unsatisfied. _Distraught._

Will isn't sure how much time passes before Hannibal returns, he knows realistically that Hannibal wouldn't leave Will or put him in danger or any duress that Will couldn't handle, no matter what rules Will had broken, so Will knows realistically that Hannibal hasn't been gone more than a few hours, at most, but Will's Heat hazed mind doesn't know how long he's been gone for, so when Hannibal returns to the bedroom with a bowl full of food and without Micah, Will thinks it's been days.

He's a needy, touch starved mess when Hannibal perches on the end of their bed and lets his fingers run through Will's sweat soaked curls, he's on the verge of tears as Hannibal's fingers ghost over his shaking body. He calms as Hannibal whispers sweet nothings to him, feeds him sweet tasting food that he can't put a name to as his mind tries to calm, tries to reclaim some sense of coherency.

"Micah's with Margot, I have canceled all prior engagements and I have informed work of our coming absence, everything is in hand, my love." The words filter into his Heat crazed mind and there is only a small part of Will's mind that is not solely focused on procreation that understands what he's been told and processes it and lets the worry and the underlying gnaw of anxiety over his baby, his son, over his Micah go. He's safe. He lets his body go lax against Hannibal and his eyes flutter shut, he slips into a Heat hazed nap, fed and reassured, Hannibal knows he has a few hours to set up his plan before Will would be awake again.

Before he leaves Will again though he makes sure to remove the small dildo that Will had had enough mind to insert in his sopping pussy in his absence this morning, he tenderly drags his tongue over the soaked surface and hums with undulated delight at the overpoweringly sweet vanilla taste. 

* * *

Admittedly it had been a stupid idea, Will thinks to himself in the gap of coherency in the haze of his Heat, that toying with Hannibal after weeks of abstinence and late nights up with Micah had been a lapse in judgement, that toying with any Alpha, let alone an Alpha like Hannibal, after giving birth to his baby, after cementing your tie to the other, with a younger and seemingly more virile Alpha would drive even the most docile Alphas to extremes, mix in a Heat, Will couldn't deny that he had played with fire and was now dealing with the burns.

That's how Will had ended up in his current situation. Hannibal had evidently been planning ever since Will had tested him, this obvious plan of revenge obvious from the amount of careful detail that had gone into every aspect of the machines that Will found himself attached to in various ways, in various degrees of humiliation. All dormant until Hannibal desires otherwise. The Alpha sat in the centre of their bed, only dressed in a pair of black silk briefs that left very little to Will's imagination. Will's face had been fixed so as to make it impossible for him to look anywhere else other than at Hannibal, which set a different kind of fire in Will's belly.

The Alpha had been clever in his set up, considerate no matter how much he wanted to punish Will. The bench he had fixed Will's body to was soft with specifically designed gaps in for Will's Omega cock to remain untouched and for Will's breasts, which had changed in many different ways due to his pregnancy, to hang freely between where the bench supported Will's chest and shoulders, to keep him from having to support himself. His hands and arms were bound to the sides of the bench, his legs spread wide and bound behind him. He was immobile, Will could see the dark delight on Hannibal's face from this fact.

Will knew that whatever Hannibal had been planning for him would be the most blissful torture he would ever experience.

"Do you have nothing to say to me, Will?" His voice is measured and quiet, Will resists reacting physically to his words, although that decision started becoming harder and harder as his Heat began to encroach his mind and body once more. Will considered several words or phrases but decided that silence wouldn't get him into more trouble, Hannibal smiled when Will didn't answer and sighed as if he had been forced into a tough decision, it earns a huff caught between a moan from Will. The first contractions of his Heat slowly building.

Hannibal picks up a previously hidden remote from the covers of their bed and all of a sudden Will's mind snaps back in place and he realises just what type of bench Hannibal has him bound to. Fuck, he thinks.

"Very well." Adrenaline shoots through Will's body, along with a cold run of arousal, the darker kind that Will and Hannibal keep to their playroom upstairs in the attic. Hannibal climbs from the bed and closes the space between Will and him until there are only inches left, Will cranes his neck in a futile attempt at closing the space between him and Hannibal.

"Shush, naughty boys must be punished, Will," Hannibal coos, his skillful fingers running through Will damp curls, he whines at the small contact and every part of him twitches and strains for some deeper kind of touch, Hannibal knows that it's time and he smiles at Will before leaning down and reaching his lips to Will's for an all-too-brief kiss along his lips and down his jaw, teasing without a promise of more.

"And this is your punishment." He's out of Will's line of sight, which drives the Omega wild as he attempts to crane his neck, turn his head, to see where his Alpha has gone but it's useless, Hannibal had had more than one intention when he fixed Will's face to only be able to look at their bed. At Hannibal. He whines with needy hope when he feels Hannibal's impersonal touch on his body, the press of his lower back and the lift of his pelvis as Hannibal attaches all the terrible and torturous toys to Will's vulnerable body.

All the toys from their playroom that were designed for the rare nights that Hannibal was not home and Will needed a quick release in his absence.

"Hannibal!" Will whines when Hannibal inserts a cold replica of what Will knows is Hannibal cock into his contracting boypussy. It pales in comparison to the real thing, even if it is a direct mould.

"It's the glass one, Will. I know how much you love using it when you were nearing Micah's birth, my real Alpha cock buried so deeply inside your puffy pussy while the sleek glass mould sat stretching out your pathetic little arsehole," His words are matched with the slow insertion of the mould, Will thrashing wildly as his Heat presses at every corner of his mind, as slick drips from his arse and his pussy, as his body succumbs to the sole purpose of being bred again. The purpose of being used and fucked until there were pups buried deep inside his cervix. He's wild with the desire, thighs and floor soaked, there would be a stain when all of this was said and done.

"I know, I know, it's nothing like the real one but it'll fill you just like the real one." Hannibal promises darkly as he sinks the glass Knot against Will's hole, the fact that it was moulded when Hannibal had been at his thickest point, made inserting it into Will's tight hole a difficult job, but an undeniably pleasurable one as Will's cries and needy attempts of moving his completely trapped body filled the room, making Hannibal hard within the confines of his briefs.

There's a delicious squelch and pop and the sharp screaming moans that escape past Will's mouth that signal the insertion of the glass Knot inside of Will's pussy, cum already spewing from his red swollen little Omega cock and the struggling build of slick that is trapped inside of Will's pussy due to the Knot. Hannibal looks at his handy work, Will's stretched pussy lips around his glass Knot and the needy shake of his body and his little cock that continues to thinly dribble cum out minutes after the mould has been inserted.

Hannibal can only imagine how torturous the mould is for Will, the glass mushroom head shape of the mould which would be positioned exactly to Will's cervical opening, ready to pump load after load of cum straight into the most fertile part of Will's body, as if it were actually Hannibal's cock.

"Shh," Hannibal murmurs from behind Will as the young Omega cries through the long drags of his orgasm's aftershocks, his hands massage his husband's quivering thighs, leads up to his untouched arse, pert with added flesh due to his pregnancy, Hannibal smirks with a devilish satisfaction as he massages the two pert globes that overflowed around his large hands. He keeps up his attentions until Will's whining and bucking uselessly against the bench again. This is when Hannibal removes his hands from Will's flushed flesh and picks up the intended dildo, ruins the building orgasm in the process which earns howling whines from Will.

"This is the marble one, Will," Hannibal says, his tone gentle as he runs the cool mushroom head over Will's flushed arse cheeks, not that Will's aware of much now due to the deep pull of his Heat. Hannibal drizzles lube over the large mould, not that Will needed any lubrication from how wet he is but rather for the sloppy sounds the added lube would make when the mould was fucked in and out of Will.

He sinks in the large object till it's about halfway in and then he moves on, goes around to Will's side and sinks to his knees.

Will's small Omega cock lay flat against his pelvis, hard, wet and swollen. A glorified second clit during Will's pregnancy that Hannibal had enjoyed toying with, Will had been a mewling mess of slick and milk whenever Hannibal had paid attention to this small organ. He runs his thumb over the head and enjoys the jump it makes and the gasping tortured whines that slip past Will's mouth.

He makes quick work of the small penis, he inserts the two inch sound, a large size considering Will's Omega cock was only three inches, small even for an Omega, a fact that Hannibal had always marveled at.

Will mewls and thrashes and attempts to lift his hips, to escape Hannibal's touch, when the sound presses at the swollen slick slit of Will's head, Hannibal holds the small penis firm and inserts the sound to the hilt, earning a loud orgasm from Will above that causes the sound to push out again due to the cum that spits from his head, this happens twice more, Hannibal inserting the sound to its hilt for it to then be pushed back out again due to Will's cum, before Hannibal is about to insert the sound and keep it in place, once he has fixed it in place he puts the cap around it and then proceeds to slip Will's oversensitive Omega cock into the specially designed sucker.

"Hannibal?" Will gasps once the device is in place and Hannibal is standing somewhere out of sight, he hums in response to his Omega but does not go to his side, Will whines and grunts as ever move he tries to make only changes the angle and depth of the moulds nestled deep inside his body. Bringing him to the verge of orgasm every time.

"I need your cock, Hannibal. I need your seed." His voice is a low frantic whine that if you heard only once you would think was calm, but Hannibal knows Will all-too-well to be fooled by such fleeting assumptions.

"You will have my seed, Will," Hannibal promises as he moves his attentions to Will's engorged breasts, his swollen rose buds having begun to leak with milk due to Micah's absence, this being the first time Will had not been available to give Micah his scheduled feeds, Hannibal tenderly tweaks one of Will's nipples, enjoying the whiny mewl Will lets out as milk wets Hannibal's fingers. He brings his milky fingers to his lips and devours the milk covered digits with delight, groaning softly as the sweet liquid coats his tongue.

He continues this process, massaging his oversensitive nipples and lapping at the delicious rewards until Will's mewling weakly above him, in the throws of his Heat and already so needy for more despite his copious amount of orgasms. Hannibal smirks at this and decides that enough time has been spent working him up, he attaches the pumps to Will's breasts, leaving him looking as if he were a cow being milked, and retreats back to their bed, Will's gaze hazy and pupils blown till the whites of his eyes were almost nonexistent, though Hannibal knows he still sees him.

"Will," Hannibal calls softly across the room to his dazed little Omega who weakly moans in response to his name, still aware of his surroundings, no matter how little he'll actually retain. It doesn't matter, Hannibal just needs to explain once before he begins.

"Will, what do you want? Hmm? What does my Heating Bitch want?" His tone is warm and caring despite the lash of the words, Will tries to wriggle his body, tries to stimulate some part of him for release but he can find none due to the restraints, that's what he wants, he thinks lazily. Release.

"Hannibal," His voice is like sex personified, it makes Hannibal's cock jump and his Knot swell, he sinks his fingers beneath his briefs and massages the swelling muscle, waiting for Will to say more.

"Vocalise for me, Will," Hannibal encourages when Will moans needy and worked up as he tries to back into the mould in his arse. Unable to do it to satisfactory point which builds the tension in his belly from being accidentally teased.

"Fuck me!" He cries finally, he eyes meeting Hannibal's with a flash of clarity, enough clarity for Will to see and take in the evil grin that flashes across Hannibal's face as he picks up a remote and lets his fingers that are not busy with his Knot run over the sleek buttons.

"I'm afraid your punishment is _not_ receiving my Alpha cock this Heat," It's an almost inhuman cry that escapes past Will's red lips when Hannibal reveals his true intentions, the Omega cry that is evolutionary to incite Rut from the nearest Alpha. Hannibal had thought of this already and, once Will's cry has ended and he is left staring into Hannibal's red tinged irises, reveals the earplugs he had had the thought to put in before he put his plan into action, they canceled out the high pitched frequency the Omega cries at. Will knows what they are without explanation and in the back of his Heat slackened mind he begins to plan his revenge against his beloved.

"Shush, puppy," Hannibal coos as his fingers begins dancing over the remote and instead of the friction Will had so desperately craved he began to be stuffed, his pussy stuffed full of warm liquid that, if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, he could fool himself into believing was Hannibal's cum.

"That's my cum, Will," Hannibal says over the loud cries of Will as he slowly begins to be stuffed full of Hannibal's cum, pumped through the glass mould, he can only imagine what the clear length must look like full of thick creamy seed, pumping into his body with the sole intention to impregnate him, Will drips fresh slick as if he were pissing it and he's unable to deny the pleasure that courses through him, the ache of his breasts and his arse and his cock. He can only imagine what's to come.

Will concentrates on the slick sounds of Hannibal masturbating, how he likes to have his Knot tugged at the base. He moans with a mix of shock and pleasure when there is a sudden suction on his Omega cock, intense and rhythmic, intensified by the sound fixed in place, keeping his cum buried inside to build up, it's intense and has Will struggling to buck his hips against his restraints.

Will's so caught up in the sucking of his cock that he nearly misses the point that he arse begins to be fucked, at a pace that Hannibal usually ended with, harsh and intense, slap after slap of artificial balls against his arse cheeks as the mushroom head hit his prostate every other thrust, a deliberate move from Hannibal, Will knows from experience.

"That's my cum too, Will. Pump, pump, pump into your arse and into your pussy, promising to take." Hannibal pants and groans, the only hint of his own pleasure threatening to peak.

"Promising to fill your fertile body full of my babies again." Will cums with a screaming cry, flooding every one of his senses as Hannibal's words sink into every corner of his mind. The pumps on his breasts begins then, squeezing and releasing as he is milked just like a cow would be. Every part of his body used and abused, Will thinks that he should flirt with Alphas more if this is the punishment he receives.

Undeniably experiencing the most blissful torture he could ever imagine.

* * *

He's woken by the soft words of an old lullaby he used to sing to his sister. A Lithuanian lullaby about the stars and love, it takes the Alpha back to the nights spent comforting his sister when she found she could not sleep during heavy rainstorms like the one raging on in the still dark night now. Mischa had never liked rainstorms, much like Micah, a shared trait that makes him smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you," His Omega murmurs, this time in his native tongue, Hannibal turns his head from the window to look up at his Omega sitting up in their bed, their son in his arms latched to his nipple that is illuminated by the moonlight that still manages to shine through the rain.

"I hadn't realised you had picked up my singing," The Alpha says, reaching his hand to run his fingers along Micah's soft cheek as he suckles his mother's nipple hungrily, such a big appetite.

"Just the lullabies, they calm him whenever it rains." Will murmurs as his own fingers brush the dark set of curls on Micah's head, they had started to grow early, Will having said at the time that Micah got it from him, all Graham's growing full head of hairs far too early, the revelation had made Hannibal laugh.

"They calmed Mischa when she was a child too, he gets his dislike of rainstorms from her." Hannibal says as the couple continue to gaze at their son, neither ever able to conjure the words to articulate their love for how they felt towards the small creature nestled in Will's arms.

"He shares her name, as will this one." Will says firmly, a happy smile on his lips as Hannibal's mind clicks Will's words in his mind and realises the implications, a grin breaking out onto his face as his hand travels down to caress Will's bare belly in the moonlight, the home of their new child.

"A girl?" Hannibal confirms, gazing up at Will with a breathless love, Will simply nods, unable to find the words as his lips collide with his love's, the love pouring out of them both for the other. Neither ever thought such a happily ever after was ever in their futures, neither could ever express how grateful they were that it was.

Mischa Alana Lecter was born eight months later.

Healthy and beautiful and loved.


End file.
